A plate grid in use for a plate for a lead storage battery is conventionally formed of lath molded from lead or lead alloy. In order to improve the effectiveness of the lead storage battery, it is required to reduce the thickness and weight of the plate grid and to provide increased deposit of active material to the plate grid so that the battery plates can have a great capacity. However, at present the molding techniques have limited the reduction in the thickness and weight of the grid plate and therefore, the conventional grid plates cannot improve the effectiveness of the lead storage battery. More particularly, lead itself has relatively larger weight and the reduction in the thickness of the plate grid has been limited in consideration of its molding. Due to the larger thickness of the plate grid, a battery case of a given capacity can only have a limited number of plates contained therein, resulting in limitation in the electrical capacity of the lead storage battery. Also, due to the larger weight of the plate grid, the battery can only have less density of energy.